


Día 18 - Confesión

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [18]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Contenido Hetero, Crimen, F/M, Gen, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Tumblr: makoharufestival, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Makoto prometió visitarlo todos los días, ahora espera que Haru cumpla su promesa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 18 - Confesión.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Menciones de Rin y Sousuke.
> 
> Género: Vida adulta. AU. Crimen.
> 
> Advertencias: Crimen. Angst. Contenido hetero. Muerte.
> 
> Resumen: Makoto prometió visitarlo todos los días, ahora espera que Haru cumpla su promesa.
> 
> Palabras: 1,179.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 18 «confesión».
> 
> Nota 2: Estoy segura de que no será ni por asomo lo que esperan. Sorry not sorry.

Salió del edificio bajo una lluvia de flashes, los reporteros se apretujaban gritando preguntas y estirando sus micrófonos y grabadoras, los oficiales apenas podían mantenerlos a raya, entró al vehículo con perturbadora tranquilidad y a través del cristal pudo ver a Makoto mirándole del otro lado de la multitud, siendo acosado también por los reporteros hasta que fue protegido por más oficiales que lo llevaron hasta otro vehículo. El auto dónde iba arrancó y él siguió con la mirada el otro hasta que lo perdió de vista.

· · ·

Makoto pasó los filtros saludando amablemente a los guardias que ya le conocían, después de todo había ido todos los días sin falta durante un año entero. Suspiró con pesadez cuando firmó el registro antes de pasar.

─Tranquilo, esta es la última vez ─lo animó el detective Yamazaki ajustándole el micrófono oculto.

─Eso espero… eso espero ─el guardia activó el interruptor que abría la puerta y Makoto entró, otro guardia lo guió como de costumbre pero en esta ocasión no fue a la zona de visitas sino a una sala privada, el guardia le abrió y cerró la puerta dejándolo entrar solo, Haru ya estaba ahí.

Miró al hombre sentado con uniforme de prisión durante un momento.

─Makoto ─Haru le sonrió haciéndolo salir de su estupor y caminó a la mesa sentándose en la silla frente a él.

─Hola Haru ─saludó forzando una sonrisa, puso una mano sobre las de Haru que estaban esposadas a la mesa─. ¿Cómo estás?

─Mejor ahora que llegaste ─Haru parecía vivir para esa hora al día en que Makoto iba a visitarle.

─Prometí venir a verte todos los días… y hoy se cumple un año ─apretó ligeramente sus manos.

─Un feliz año juntos ─Makoto sintió la bilis subiendo por su garganta.

─Tú también prometiste algo ¿recuerdas? ─Haru se puso serio.

─¿Tanto te importa? ─por un momento no supo que contestar pero por suerte había ensayado toda clase de respuestas.

─Merece un entierro digno…

─No lo merece ─empezó a mostrarse molesto─ era mala y una puta coqueta…

─¡Eso no…!

─Cálmate Tachibana, no caigas en su locura ─le interrumpió Yamazaki a través del audífono diminuto que llevaba en el oído. Makoto respiró hondo.

─Eso no tiene que ver ─se corrigió a sí mismo─, ya fue castigada ¿cierto? Tú lo hiciste, tú la castigaste… ─se le revolvió el estómago. Haru se tranquilizó.

─Sí… lo merecía.

─Pero quiero que cumplas tu promesa… no me decepciones, yo confío en ti ─no le contestó de inmediato.

─Bésame.

─¿Q-qué…? ─carraspeó─ Sabes que los guardias no permiten un acercamiento así.

─Pero no hay ninguno aquí ahora ─sabía que Haru hablaba bastante en serio.

Esperó alguna indicación por el audífono pero al no haberla tomó la decisión, se levantó y se acercó a Haru por encima de la mesa, unió sus labios con él cerrando los ojos, le sorprendió encontrar un ligero sabor a menta, seguramente se había lavado los dientes antes de la visita. Haru llevó el beso con ansiedad, hasta lo mordió un poco.

─¡Auch! ─Makoto se separó regresando a su silla. Tocó su labio evaluando la mordida pero no era nada grave.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó Haru sinceramente, dañarlo era lo menos que quería.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio en el que Makoto comprobaba la herida, no había ni una gota de sangre así que no era nada.

─Cerca del puerto ─empezó Haru mirando hacia un rincón─ hay dos islas deshabitadas, se puede llegar a ellas nadando, en una hay un faro abandonado… ella está cerca de la base del faro, del lado que da hacia el acantilado.

─Aguanta ahí Makoto ─ordenó Yamazaki en cuanto Haru terminó de hablar─ ahora mismo irá un equipo allá.

Makoto se quedó ahí, aguantando el resto de la hora con ansiedad, su mente estaba allá, en el faro, recordaba haber ido ahí una vez con Haru, habían llegado en bote ¿cómo la había convencido de ir hasta allá?

Le habían quitado su reloj en la entrada así que no tenía como medir el tiempo, esa fue la hora más larga de su vida.

Poco antes de terminar la hora Yamazaki al fin habló.

─La encontraron.

Makoto se levantó de golpe tirando la silla dónde estaba sentado, al fin podía terminar con esa farsa.

─¿Makoto? ─llamó Haru, confundido por su repentina acción.

─Haru… ─respiró hondo─ durante años fuiste mi mejor amigo… pero lo que has hecho jamás te lo voy a perdonar.

─Makoto… ─Haru lucía confundió y consternado.

─Hasta nunca Haru ─caminó hacia la puerta─ ¡Guardia! ─llamó para que le abrieran.

─¡Makoto no! ─Haru se levantó tirando la silla también pero al estar esposado no pudo moverse de donde estaba─ ¡Fue por ti! ¡Lo hice por ti!

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Makoto salió sin mirarlo de nuevo pero no pudo evitar oír sus gritos.

─¡Te amo Makoto! ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Para estar juntos! ¡MAKOTO!

Luego de algunos pasillos al fin estuvo lo bastante lejos como para dejar de oírlo. Llegó a la entrada y recibió sus cosas en automático, afuera le esperaba Rin llorando que se arrojó a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio.

─La encontraron… ─sollozó y Makoto no aguantó más, se desbarató con él─ la encontraron…

Yamazaki dejó que se desahogaran y luego él mismo los llevó hasta el puerto dónde ya arribaban los restos de Gou Matsuoka dentro de una bolsa negra; Rin, que siempre había sido el más sentimental de todos, prácticamente se arrojó llorando sobre ella pero no le permitieron abrir la bolsa y apenas unos instantes después Yamazaki lo sujetaba alejándolo.

Makoto lloraba también pero más controlado que Rin.

Para ambos los eventos de hace un año seguían siendo incomprensibles, aunque para Makoto los eventos iban más atrás. Desde hacía años sabía que tenía un acosador y cuando hace año y medio se comprometió con Gou empezaron a ser víctimas de trampas agresivas. Nunca dio con el acosador por que se trataba de la persona en quien más confiaba, desafortunadamente sólo lo averiguaron cuando Gou desapareció y gracias a la pericia del detective Yamazaki que luego de mucho esfuerzo encontró en la casa de Haru una perturbadora colección de fotografías y objetos relacionadas con Makoto, además de fotografías de Gou que había violentado rayándolas con marcador rojo, cortándolas con cuchillo e incluso quemándolas.

Makoto no entendía que había orillado a Haru a eso, según el psicólogo de la policía Haru sentía que era la única persona que le podía hacer feliz, que era su otra mitad, y eso le había llevado a considerar a Gou una intrusa que se estaba interponiendo entre ellos y resolvió deshacerse de ella.

Haru confesó que se había deshecho de ella (literalmente) pero sin importar cuanto se esforzaran no lograron que dijera cómo fue ni dónde encontrar su cuerpo; sólo con una condición diría en que lugar hallarla: durante un año Makoto debería ir a visitarlo sin falta.

Ahora que la habían encontrado Makoto lloró pero no sólo por ella, la mujer que amaba, sino también por el amigo que había perdido, la persona en quien más confianza.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
